1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for wet umbrellas that automatically wraps the umbrella in a sack. It can be used, for example, at an entrance of hotels, shops and department stores, so that, when it is raining, the umbrella can be adequately handled and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is raining, synthetic resin sacks (plastic sacks) have, traditionally, been used to wrap wet umbrellas in order to avoid wetting clothes, floors or good while the customers walk around carrying wet umbrellas inside hotels, shops or department stores.
As shown in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-134817, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-125708 and Japanese Patent Application No. 4-31222, a variety of storage devices, that can open a storage sack and store an umbrella by just inserting the umbrella into an opening, have been proposed to ease the storage operation.
In the prior method, as mentioned above, there can be complex structure problems as a result of the negative pressure suction, as a means to open the storage sacks, with the number of links, or with the cam mechanism. In addition, because a vacuum pump or a motor is used, the production cost increases and such devices cannot be used where a power source is not available close to the devices. Power cords are a hindrance and there is danger of a short circuit when the devices are operated and it is raining.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, the present invention is proposed to solve such problems. With regards to the present invention, no power source is required. The invention provides a simple structured device so that umbrellas can easily be stored in storage sacks.